


don't you hear me fallin'?

by zupka_z_radomia



Series: too precious to leave, too sweet to eat [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extremely Underage, Father-Husband Deucalion, Gross Intimacy, Guardian-Ward Relationship, M/M, Possessive Deucalion, Shota, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zupka_z_radomia/pseuds/zupka_z_radomia
Summary: Deucalion is a very possessive man, he always has been. It might be in part due to being an Alpha werewolf and having to give up a lot for the sake of his pack and their well-being. It might be that when he wants something he won’t stop until it’s his and his alone. There’s no giving back once he sunk his claws in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malapropian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/gifts).



Deucalion is a very possessive man, he always has been. It might be in part due to being an Alpha werewolf and having to give up a lot for the sake of his pack and their well-being. It might be that when he wants something he won’t stop until it’s his and his alone. There’s no giving back once he sunk his claws in it.

And Stiles is his, has been since Deucalion first set his eyes on him and decided to take him in. Care for him as his own. He makes sure that Stiles wants for nothing because the more Stiles loves and depends on him the less reason for the boy to ever want to leave.

That Stiles loves him so dearly is just the cherry on top, the reward that is Deucalion’s to reap.

So it’s only understandable that he hates Peter Hale from the moment the man sets his eyes on Stiles as if he’s allowed to want.

They’re in a meeting, Hale acting as his sister and Alpha’s Second and extending a hand to Deucalion’s pack. The Argents have been lurking around both their territories so it’s the smart thing to do to unite their forces, if temporarily, and keep the hunters away.

Stiles runs in like he’s wont to do, always desperate for Deucalion’s attention and shameless in demanding it. Deucalion’s spoiled little monster.

He does it so often, his boy, that Deucalion doesn’t even bat an eye, just helps him into his lap when Stiles starts scrambling onto him and kissing his pouting, sweet mouth when he asks for it.

He hasn’t forgotten that they have company, but it’s so easy to just give in to Stiles, to get lost in the warmth of him: the needy little sounds he makes when Deucalion cups his rump and hugs him closer.

It’s only a moment before Stiles is squirming in his lap and hiding his face in Deucalion’s chest, overwhelmed by the kisses even if he was the one to initiate them. That’s familiar, too, and Deucalion is more than happy to just keep the boy close until he calms down, enjoying the honey-milk sweet scent of him.

Only, it seems Deucalion isn’t the only one.

He’s about to launch back into the negotiations Stiles interrupted when he catches Hale looking at his little boy hungrily, chest expanding as he inhales Stiles’ scent.

He doesn’t growl because he doesn’t want to alert Stiles that something is off, but he lets his eyes bleed red as he gives Peter a warning look.

Hale holds his hands up in mock surrender, having the gal to smirk at Deucalion. “You caught yourself a really sweet pup,” he says.

“Yes, ‘myself’.” Deucalion stands, holding Stiles up with ease. The boy tenses up in his hold, probably sensing the tension in the room. “It’ll do you and your pack well to remember that.”

 


End file.
